


【超级富贵】Hard Road

by Supernongnong_young



Category: jn - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-18 16:57:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16998942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supernongnong_young/pseuds/Supernongnong_young





	【超级富贵】Hard Road

（五）

Oh my boy  
偷来的时间多愉快  
在你眼里我特别帅  
恋爱让我变得更 可爱  
——《Ei喔Ei喔》陈立农Part（微改动）

然后啊？  
然后黄明昊就成为了陈立农第一个在微博上单独Cue的队友，“输了…下一次一定赢回来。”  
然后陈立农出现在了黄明昊工作的地方接他一起去继续拍摄完美餐厅。  
“我好开心哦农农真的来接我了。”甩开镜头的时候黄明昊整个人恨不得长在陈立农肩膀上，贪婪的吸着陈立农身上自带的奶香味。  
“…还不是你非要我来接。”陈立农带着口罩却也红了耳朵尖，按住了黄明昊扶在他腰上躁动的手。  
虽然陈立农现在的确是用行动默许了这段恋情，但黄明昊一出一出的热情简直要把刚承认自己被掰弯的陈立农吓出心脏病…就感觉像是一个菜鸟玩家直接被逼着进入困难副本一样，脑壳痛。  
在宿舍的时间本来就少就还好，当团队好不容易合体一起去韩国拍MV的时候，陈立农简直为了不让其他队友看出来端倪而心力交瘁。  
他们抽签决定谁先起来起来化妆是陈立农的主意，结果抽到第一个起来的黄明昊嘤嘤嘤地就趁机卖惨找陈立农求抱抱，陈立农又羞又气地扳开他环在自己要上的手臂，“又不四我让你抽到第一个的！”  
范丞丞唯恐天下不乱地开始鼓掌，陈立农感觉蔡徐坤林彦俊他们看向自己的眼神也越来越微妙，在终于甩开牛皮糖的时候他忍不住咬牙用气音警告他，“你能不能…要点脸呢？”  
“我要你就够了。”黄明昊同学恬不知耻地回答道，气得本来就睡眠不足的陈立农在连续带妆20多小时拍MV的时候压根没再理他。  
在韩国的时间其实超级累，白天学舞蹈让陈立农整个人衣服被汗打湿好几次，偶尔晚上被站姐拍到都脸色惨白，可是如果粉丝们知道他晚上还是克制不住地要和黄明昊出去厮混的话怕是要被抓粗去打屁股。  
可是热恋期就是这样的，明明白天已经累到瘫在地上连手指都不想动一下，好不容易到了可以睡觉的时间却又不舍得睡了，无限透支着精力做傻事。  
两个人凌晨翻出去找台球馆，一连找了十几家都关门还是乐呵呵地牵着手在街上不知疲倦地游荡。  
其实吸引着少年们吹着冷风做傻事的到底是台球还是爱情，陈立农和黄明昊心知肚明。  
在终于找到一家还在营业的台球馆时，黄明昊突然撒开陈立农的手蹬蹬蹬地跑到房子二楼外围阳台上，仗着周围没有人，幼稚又放肆地对着下面唯一的观众大喊，“陈立农，我喜欢你！”  
这一次告白，终于是吹响胜利的号角。  
时隔几个月再次说出这句话让黄明昊没忍住湿润了眼睛，他看着明显也红了鼻子的陈立农抬起头努力破坏气氛，“我不答应你你就要跳下来吗？”  
“对！”黄明昊无比夸张地做了一个抹脖子的动作，“你不答应我我就跳了！快点！三！二！一点五！陈立农你忍心吗！”  
陈立农吸了吸鼻子不让自己哭出来，抬起头笑得眉眼弯弯，说话都是激动到破音，“那你跳啊！”  
“…”戏精黄明昊突然梗住。  
“我接住你。”  
陈立农眼睛里真的似有星辰闪烁，黄明昊想也没想飞速跑下楼给了恋人一个紧到窒息的拥抱。

陈立农只是不想在镜头面前和黄明昊黏在一起，所以在二人世界时仗着夜深人静又在国外对年下恋人各种吃豆腐和无理由简直纵容得不行。  
因为待机时间太久，MV拍摄没轮到他俩的时候他们就溜出去一起拍大头贴一起去VR馆一起在街头分享一盒热乎乎的辣炒年糕，额头贴着额头笑得直冒傻气。  
黄明昊当时就想亲一口陈立农，结果被龟毛爱干净的完美主义天秤男孩红着脸推开说不想接吻有辣酱味，气得黄明昊拉着他暴走到便利店去买口香糖。  
黄明昊去买牛奶和零食的时候，陈立农拿着手机对着便利店的镜子拍照，发到微视给粉丝们报平安，自己忍不住对着镜头傻笑。  
忍不住想要分享这秘密的喜悦。  
“农农，你看这个口香糖是什么口味？”黄明昊吹了个口哨从收银柜台旁边抽出一个小盒子放在陈立农手上。  
不懂韩语的陈立农眯着眼睛看了看图片无果，只能根据盒子上冰蓝色的字样瞎猜，“…薄…薄荷吗？”  
“原来农农喜欢薄荷味的套哦。”黄明昊坏笑，被陈立农重重地打了一巴掌在肩膀上。  
“烂人哦！”陈立农完全忘记了Man帅有型的成年人不该在这时候恼羞成怒，但是看着收银员小妹对着他俩笑的时候他真的只想打爆黄明昊的头。  
最终那盒套还是没买，黄明昊不敢操之过急真的把人惹毛了，他在路灯下捧着陈立农的脸时陈立农以为等急了的小狼狗会重重地亲下来，在他认命地闭上眼睛时却被黄明昊很温柔地吻住了。  
一个安静温柔绵长到令人意外的吻，陈立农的睫毛颤动着，最终竟是没忍住皮了一下主动吸了黄明昊的舌头，然后被本性暴露的男朋友掐着下巴狂暴地吻到喘不过气。  
“诶你很有经验齁？”陈立农不服气地抹抹嘴唇，生怕明天对着镜头时会肿起来。  
“因为吻你是我每天梦境中的必修课，我已经练习了无数次，思之如狂。”土味情话小王子可能会迟到但从来不会缺席，陈立农做出要呕的动作，却是觉得甜到心里。

（六）

你的笑你的脸你的眉你的眼  
让我心跳加速太明显  
你的手你的肩你的你的你的甜  
想要在你身边陪你度过每一天  
——《After Leaving》Justin

黄明昊软磨硬泡都没在韩国上本垒，陈立农甚至因为怕黄明昊对他动手动脚还在刚回国那几天都不敢单独和黄明昊独处一室打台球了，每次被拉去当挡箭牌（读作“电灯泡”）的范丞丞简直气得不想说话。  
“打球就打球，农农杆都还没挥呢你就欢呼个屁啊！”范丞丞听着某痴汉不打草稿的彩虹屁感觉非常Bad，人生过于艰难。  
“我就不能为我家农农优美的打球姿势着迷吗？”黄明昊不以为耻反以为荣，  
“Justin你再乱讲我揍你了哦！”陈立农脸爆红地恨不得拿起台球杆把那个家伙戳几个窟窿。  
范丞丞气得头大，他当初就不该心痛单恋期的黄明昊还给他当狗头军师（虽然黄明昊觉得范丞丞只适用于泡妞不适合撩汉的建议都TM没个卵用），妈的现在这恩爱秀得要上天。  
以至于打歌舞台结束后陈立农讲他和黄明昊打台球时还Cue到范丞丞，范丞丞连忙对着镜头摆摆手，“没时间没时间没时间。”  
不过后面也不太需要了。  
打歌舞台的那天因为黄明昊在采访时太过于嘚瑟加上气氛挺欢乐导致陈立农也没控制住地亲昵地把腿翘在了黄明昊腿上，于是晚上他被黄明昊压着亲了个遍擦枪走火差点做到最后一步。  
“不行啦！”陈立农在用手帮完黄明昊后死死护住自己不让狼化的恋人再靠近，他是真的紧张…虽然他很清楚自己喜欢黄明昊…但是他还没有准备好！真的没有准备好！也完全不知道自己为什么会是差点被扑倒的那一方！  
黄明昊到底还是没硬上弓，他拉过陈立农的手一根根亲吻安抚恋人的情绪，同时深呼吸让自己的欲望不要马上又上来。  
陈立农红着脸在之后的十几天里半推半就和黄明昊相互解决了好几次欲望，年轻气盛的实在经不起撩拨，反正手腿嘴都用过了陈立农就是始终说他没做好心理准备，本能地对那种事有抗拒。  
黄明昊真的对着肖想已久的窄腰翘臀长腿真的感觉憋得眼睛都红了，开口的嗓音都带着极度忍耐的喑哑，“哥哥你再撒娇我就真的忍不住了。”  
所以在广州场陈立农被抽到表演喜怒哀乐时他闭着眼睛往后仰头“不行啦～”然后全场酥软的那天晚上，黄明昊果然言出必行地没忍住，如愿以偿了。  
虽然他在脑海中已经模拟过无数次，可是没有什么能比得上真的把香软的小兔子抱在怀里顶/弄的灭顶快/感的万分之一。  
汗湿的黑发，粉红的乳尖，水红的嘴唇，白嫩的皮肤，紧绷出漂亮线条的美腿，温暖紧致的小穴，这一切伴随着陈立农陷入快感后抑制不住的软糯呻吟疯狂刺激黄明昊的所有感官与神经，世界上其他都不存在了，只剩下灼热的欲望指挥他去珍惜去疼爱却又去欺负去蹂躏面前的宝贝。  
饶是身体素质还不错的陈立农都几乎是晕了过去，意识的最后是黄明昊虔诚又炙热的吻落在自己额头和温热的洗澡水包裹着身体。

肌肤之亲后两个人最后的矜持和距离感也被打破了，黄明昊简直无时无刻都精虫上脑看陈立农每个动作都觉得像勾引，连镜头前都完全肆无忌惮了。  
以前他还可以偷看陈立农，现在只要视线里有陈立农他就忍不住傻笑，视线里有陈立农和别人互动他就忍不住黑脸。  
虽然他知道两个人工作很忙也很累，但还是忍不住就是想黏着对方，连不住在一起的晚上也要视频着看对方入睡美曰其名“看着农农入睡Tintin也能有好梦”，实际上是查岗来的。  
“你俩是不是…咳咳了？”范丞丞似笑非笑地看着两人互道了N次晚安催对方睡觉结果忍不住越聊越多的幼稚到极点的互动，用食指捅过圈起来的手指做了一个暗示性极强的动作。  
“啊？”黄明昊才不肯把自己和宝贝的闺房秘事泄露半分，只是下意识地摸摸自己的脸颊，“这么明显吗。”  
“看你那红光满面的样子…”范丞丞丢一个枕头过去表示看不下去，以前黄明昊的情话最多是土，现在简直肉麻又恶心，听得范丞丞一大直男满身满背起鸡皮疙瘩，“真不知道巨农怎么受的了你。”  
没办法，黄明昊本性还是一个小孩，得到了全世界最甜的糖果，既忍不住护在手心觉得别人看一眼都是抢，又忍不住向全世界炫耀。  
他低头亲吻陈立农递到自己面前的话筒，然后看着陈立农笑得超甜还假装嫌弃地把话筒往他衣服上蹭的时候，黄明昊就很想抛弃间接接吻来个直接接吻…所以更别提采访时摸摸大腿牵牵小手或者站在一起时玩玩衣服飘带等幼稚的小动作了，陈立农越想在镜头前撇清干系黄明昊越是肆意妄为，反正晚上陈立农红着脸教训他的时候把人往床/上/拐就能消音了。  
在咪咕采访里黄明昊Cue到陈立农在Hi室友里被王彦霖落下的那段更是直接摸上手腕，“看着很心疼啊农农…有我在你就绝对不会被落下。”  
陈立农几乎整个人都要因为黄明昊的不知收敛而吓到僵硬了，半晌硬着头皮黑脸说了一句“他是搞笑担当”糊弄过去，心里却是七上八下地打鼓怕给粉丝们看出来。  
“你别担心。”黄明昊一个炒CP老手心知肚明着超级富贵已经过了黄金期，现在就算再明目张胆发糖那些腐女们也之后死盯着原来站定的CP不放刻意解读成他们各自的大热原配CP吃醋戏码…像黄明昊那么正大光明各种撩陈立农的，明显一看就是麦麸不是吗。  
可是陈立农都因为这件事发火了，黄明昊还是不得不软声哄着小兔子“好好好宝贝我以后收敛一点”，用了一晚上才唤回陈立农的好脸色。  
这段感情从一开始就是见不得光的，就是一段Hard Road，但是年轻人总还是不信邪，总是觉得眼前的人必须抓住必须相守一生。

不过比起黄明昊来说，陈立农其实很好哄了…虽然农农傲娇臭屁又死要面子，但至少不是个醋坛子。  
以前陈立农还能和蔡徐坤混着瓶子喝水，现在被管得死死的根本不敢；以前黄明昊并不觉得尤长靖能给自己构成什么威胁，可是完美餐厅里他们拼床睡还是觉得有点耿耿于怀…更别说那个不知道从那里冒出来的胡先煦，比黄明昊本昊还能哭能黏，简直是双鱼座小王子的一块心病。  
所以爱奇艺尖叫夜就是黄明昊心病发作的晚上。  
在综艺节目里听着胡先煦叫陈立农“宝贝”时黄明昊已经笑不出来，看着陈立农当着自己的面把椅子搬过去靠着胡先煦一直咬耳朵时黄明昊真的只想把男朋友的背盯出一个窟窿来。  
“Justin，你和立农…”蔡徐坤欲言又止，在之前的采访里他就敏锐地感觉到两个人之间似乎有特殊的气场，一开始他只当俩小孩玩得好就吐槽了一句“好浪漫哦“，可是最近越看越觉得不对劲。  
“什么？“黄明昊装傻，仰起头来一副天真的样子。  
队内只有范丞丞和王子异是明确知道他和陈立农在交往的，黄明昊对于蔡徐坤这个和陈立农有炒CP需求的“情敌”始终抱有不小的敌意，他只想摸摸把陈立农圈怀里，却不想给其他人看出任何把柄。  
“…没什么。”蔡徐坤抿了下唇，坐在自己座位上把红酒当水喝，他的确还嘲过黄明昊在事业上升期对男生抱有那么认真的心思，但是现在看着黄明昊居然真的得到陈立农回应了却没办法觉得心里不堵。  
如果自己当时也…  
算了不可能的，蔡徐坤很清楚自己的野心，他不可能把自己在假戏真做中赔进去。  
黄明昊吃醋的时候一般都是陈立农遭殃的时候，年下恋人特别会作，精力又旺盛，每次都把一开始觉得自己没有任何错的陈立农折磨到心理和生理上都举起白旗才作罢。  
“你到底为森么那么没有安全感啊…你以为人人都像你哦…”陈立农揉了揉腰抱怨道。  
黄明昊凑过去吻他的脸没说话，只是占有欲十足地把陈立农抱在怀里催他入睡，手保持着十指相扣。  
不愧是温州牵手大王黄明昊，一定要把喜欢的都紧紧攥在手里。  
他不是不信任陈立农，他只是爱死了陈立农无奈地纵容着自己作的样子，这种偏爱能给黄明昊安全感。  
在听着劳累的陈立农没多久就在臂弯里发出均匀的呼吸声时，黄明昊把额头贴在对方光洁的颈子后面轻轻叹了口气，“是我太喜欢农农了…我真的觉得你不要我的话我会疯掉的。”  
闻言陈立农睁开眼睛，转过身来笨拙地用嘴唇撞上黄明昊的嘴，“诶…其实我一直在想，Justin你根本想象不到我有多喜欢你。”  
明明没有开灯，月光下陈立农的眼睛却亮晶晶的，“我根本没把握你为什么那么喜欢我或者会喜欢我多久…可似我是抱着即使知道自己会疯掉也要和你在一起的决心和你恋爱的诶。”  
陈立农和黄明昊都是聪明人，懂得趋利避害，却最终还是没躲过对方的致命诱惑。  
两个缺乏安全感的小孩到底是下了怎样的决心才拉着手一起为爱走钢索，才决定再见不得光的地方敞开脆弱相互取暖，才敢在这个大雨滂沱的世界里担起一份纯粹温暖的喜欢，大概只有两个人自己心里清楚。  
“肯定没有我喜欢你多。”  
“我更多。”  
“我更多！”  
“…幼稚。”陈立农忍不住笑了，被黄明昊紧紧抱在怀里，两个人光着膀子肌肤相贴感受着对方的体温，只觉得连心似乎都连在了一起。  
“小笨蛋…”黄明昊忽略了陈立农说“我比你大”的抗议在他耳边说，“打赌吗，我说过十八岁的人黄明昊第一句话还是喜欢你，那二十二岁的黄明昊第一句是向你求婚。”  
明明知道遥不可及的未来风云莫测，却还是忍不住掏心掏肺把这辈子的承诺都给对方，好像只有这样才能让这爱情显得分量够重，才能逼自己无限勇敢。  
“不赌。”陈立农突然鼻子一酸有点想哭，把毛绒绒的脑袋埋在男友胸前不让对方看到自己落泪的窘态，“我输不起。”  
陈立农可是一个总是提出莫名其妙赌约的小屁孩，还动不动就冒出“男人间的决斗”“可敬的对手”这种极其中二的台词，可是黄明昊是他赌不起的那一部分。  
“我不会让你输。”黄明昊感觉自己也是一到晚上就多愁善感起来了，他眨眨眼睛把怀里的宝贝看得更清楚，这可是他一辈子都不打算放手的人。“晚安农农，我爱你。”


End file.
